Melting Fire
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: (AU)(Shounen ai)Angel Yugi and Demon Yami must melt the heart of Seto Kaiba and teach him to believe once again in Christmas. If they fail...Christmas will be lost forever.(COMPLETE)
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Santa owns Christmas. Don't laugh! He really does! I asked him last year. ^^  
  
AnimeFan: Merry Christmas! Ok, it's not Christmas yet but it's close enough! That's why I'm posting this short little story to bring us all into the holiday cheer.  
  
***  
Title: Melting Fire  
Genre: Romance/Fantasy  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Yami/Seto/Yugi   
Content: Language, shounen ai, some suggestive themes  
Summary: Angel Yugi and Demon Yami must melt the heart of Seto Kaiba and teach him to believe once again in Christmas. They have until the morning of Christmas day to succeed. If they fail, Kurisumasu will retire and Christmas will be lost...forever.   
***  
  
AnimeFan: So, what do you people think? I guess it is a little to soon to ask that. You haven't even started reading. ^-^ Something I've learned is when you have writer's block, it helps to write these short stories. So this is a small story for the christmas time. I'll be focusing on it, while trying to get over my writer's block with the other stories like Behind the Veil and stuff. ^^  
  
...Japanese Translation...  
  
Kurisumasu = Christmas  
Yurushi = Forgiveness  
Iwaku = Past  
Kitai = Hope  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter One_Their Mission  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_Every year the weather gets cold, snow falls in some places, and the sounds of people rushing to the mall for early and late shopping fill the air. Families and friends get together to celebrate. Charity organizations go about and collect money for those less fortunate then others. Every year the songs and smiles are brought out in the peoples faces. Every year there is a Christmas time.  
  
But what is Christmas? Presents and food...or love and friendship? Sometimes we forget what this holiday really stands for, somewhere between aisle five and eleven. Somehow people lost sight of Christmas's true value, more caught up in what they receive rather then what they give. Maybe, in forgetting the true meaning of christmas, we forgot our own humanity.  
  
Perhaps that was the last straw in the cup. But when all seems lost, there is always one person who comes and refills the container with new straws...new hope. And I guess...I was that person._   
  
The angel and his demon partner stepped forward and knelt before a silken recliner. Before them sat an angel of the greatest beauty, dressed in flowing white robes with hair of the purest gold and eyes of the deepest green. This angel seemed to stare sadly down at a crystal bowl filled with water as still as glass before she noticed their presence and focused her soft gaze on them.  
  
Why have you requested to see me? Her singsong voice asked, echoing around them.  
  
The smallest of the two, the angel, straightened and looked questioningly at her with his cherub like violet eyes, We wish to know if the rumors are true. Are you really retiring, Kurisumasu?  
  
Kurisumasu smiled at the small angel, I'm afraid they are true, Yurushi.  
  
B-But! What of Christmas!? Without you, there is no christmas... Yurushi blurted out before realizing his mistake, Forgive my tone, Lady Kurisumasu.  
  
It is quite all right, little Yurushi. You have a right to be startled, Kurisumasu stated softly, her smile turning into a sad frown, Yurushi...Iwaku...For the longest time now, I've been so tired. For an angel, I am old...and I can not remain the Christmas Angel forever.  
  
Yes...we are aware of that, my Lady. But retire so soon? Shouldn't you wait for your successor to arrive in heaven? Iwaku spoke up, finally standing up to tower a bit over his partner.  
  
Kurisumasu looked to the spiky haired demon, her frown deepening, I'm afraid there will be no successor this time, Iwaku.  
  
What do you mean, my lady! Yurushi asked, his golden bangs falling slightly over his eyes from his sudden movement.   
  
She smiled, a sad smile though, and once again turned to her crystal bowl, I have watched over Earth for five millennia's now, little ones. And as each Christmas has come and gone, I have watched the people of Earth slowly forget what Christmas is really about. It is nothing more then presents and money to them now. I'm afraid there is not one soul down there that still remembers, and so there will be no soul that comes up here who will be capable of taking my place.   
  
Lady Kurisumasu...isn't there something that can be done!? Yurushi pleaded, troubled by this news.  
  
My lady...without you, without Christmas, our jobs will be fruitless. The world will fall into a hell-like chaos, Iwaku added, just as worried as Yurushi.  
  
Kurisumasu again smiled sadly at them, Yes, that may be the outcome. Iwaku, Demon of the Past, and Yurushi, Angel of Forgiveness. This time of year is your busiest. So many souls to lead back to the path of light. So many to save. What good is saving those souls, if in the end they fall back to darkness?  
  
Many may fall...but there are still a few that make it. Those few make all the effort worth it, Yurushi stated softly, looking down at the misty ground.  
  
Kurisumasu paused for a second, thoughtfully pondering Yurushi's words, Yes...the few that make it are worth the hard effort. Yurushi, you are very much right and you've given me an idea.  
  
What, my lady? Yurushi asked, surprised at the sudden lift in her sad tone.  
  
She stood up and looked down at the angel and demon, mind turning over her idea, Iwaku...Yurushi...if you truly wish to do something about this, then there may just be something you can do. I bid you, go to Earth. And if before Christmas day you can make one soul remember Christmas's true meaning, then I'll wait until that soul comes hear to heaven and takes my place.  
  
Oh! You mean it!!! Yurushi cried out happily.  
  
Iwaku smiled brightly and brushed aside a golden strand of hair, We'll do it! How hard could it possibly be?  
  
Very hard, I'm afraid. You see, you can't just win any soul over, little ones, Kurisumasu stated seriously, staring down at her crystal bowl, It is simple to win a soul over, specially a child's or a woman's. But that won't do to lift my spirits and give us hope for the future. No, the two of you must win the soul of the most difficult person who is close to death. And I know just the human.  
  
Of course! Nothing is ever easy... Iwaku groaned, crossing his arms with a displeased frown and fixing her with a crimson stare.  
  
Kurisumasu smiled, amused with the demon's enthusiasm, Go to Earth, little ones, and melt the icy heart of the man known as Seto Kaiba. If you can win him over, then we need never to fear the loss of Christmas again.   
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
Great...this is just perfect! I'm all for this plan, but couldn't Lady Kurisumasu have told us where this Seto Kaiba lives!? Iwaku gripped, scowling and speeding up a bit as they walked along the snowy sidewalks of downtown Tokyo.  
  
Yurushi jogged a little to catch up to the demon, a bit distracted with seeing all the strange sights around them, Humans have really evolved, eh Iwaku? Would you look at how tall these buildings are!  
  
Yeah, yeah...wow. Maybe they'll become so tall that they'll reach Heaven, Iwaku mumbled sarcastically.  
  
Do you really think so? That would be neat! Yurushi exclaimed, his demon partner's sarcasm going in one ear and out the other.  
  
Iwaku sighed and slipped an arm around Yurushi's waist, pulling him closer, Not as neat as you think, little abiou. Then we'd have to deal with all the tourists and crime. I think Earth is hell enough, let's not let Heaven fall that way too.  
  
Yurushi smiled and giggled at his partner, snuggling close to him for warmth, I doubt you'd allow that, eh Iwaku?  
  
Nope. I'd slaughter them all with images of the past, Iwaku half joked.  
  
The two spirits stepped off the sidewalk and started across the empty street to the other side. Halfway across, a loud screeching shattered the snow filled air as a dark blue mercedes struggled to break on the icy road. Neither Iwaku nor Yurushi had a chance to react as the car came at them, hitting them directly in the back and sending both of them flying in the air.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
Iwaku groaned painfully, struggling to recall what had happened to him. Why was it so dark and why did his left shoulder bone hurt so damn much? A small pained whimper came from next to him and his protective instincts kicked in once he identified the whimper as Yurushi's. Something cool and damp was placed on his forehead, then footsteps and another soft whimper from Yurushi sounded in his ears.  
  
Finally realizing it was dark because his eyes were closed, Iwaku opened them and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a very spacious room, lying on a large silken bed next to Yurushi. Both his and Yurushi's left shoulder's were wrapped in bandages and a moist cloth was on his forehead. Oh, and a brown haired man was leaning over his Yurushi.  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
Who the hell--Get away from him!! Iwaku yelled and bolted to a sitting position, immediately regretting the action as pain shot from his shoulder throughout his body.  
  
The man regarded the pained demon and leaned over Yurushi to push Iwaku back down on the bed, You shouldn't sit up yet. You haven't healed enough to go jumping like that.  
  
Iwaku blinked away the pained tears and gritted his teeth, crimson meeting fiery blue, Who the hell are you? Where are we? What happened!?  
  
The man frowned disapprovingly down at him, I'm the one who should be asking the questions. I looked but couldn't find any ID on either of you. Mind giving me a name or two?  
  
Iwaku hissed out, pausing to settle down a bit. He had to think clearly. One of the top rules for an angel or demon in the human world is to never give away their true spirit name. That meant he had to come up with a human name for Yurushi and him. My name is...Yami. And he's...Ta...no...Yugi. Yes. His name is Yugi.   
  
The brunette kept a steady gaze, giving Yami' the feeling that he was looking into his soul or something, Welcome to my humble abode, Yami. I'm the owner of the blue mercedes you ruined with your stupid stunt. Don't you know to never cross a road when the light is green, even if there are no cars present.   
  
Humph. Aren't you the ice prince, Yami retorted, returning the other's soul burning gaze, So is your name owner of the blue mercedes' or do you have a more normal name?  
  
The man narrowed his eyes, not pleased with being spoken to with that tone, Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. What are you two, foreigners or something? Illegal? You'd think you'd know who I am at mere glance.  
  
Yami thought to himself, So this is the bastard we're supposed to win over.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Animefan: Had you going there for a moment, didn't I? Started thinking this had nothing to do with Yami or Yugi? lol. Yami's true spirit name is Iwaku and Yugi's true spirit name is Yurushi. And I'm going to try and keep Yami and Seto's personality as un-OC as I can, but later on Seto begins to lighten up a bit and soften to a more kinder person. So I guess you could say this will have character development.  
  
  



	2. Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Christmas, and I want Final Fantasy XI for a present!! 9__9  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, I plan to have this story finished by Christmas day, so pray that I manage it! ^^ I'm gonna answer reviews to, because it is fun. But before that, has anyone besides me ever noticed how creepy a child's singing can be? On a show called Amityville, the opening theme song is nothing but a little girl singing, La la lala lala. But it is so creepy! Not to mention the songs kids come up with!  
  
Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down.  
  
That song, is actually all about the Bubonic Plague. The ring around the rosies was the black blotches that appeared an an infected person's skin, often with redness at the edge. Pocket full of posies, people who didn't want to be infected stuffed posies in their pockets believing that the smell would keep the plague away from them. Ashes, ashes is where the victims would cough up black pieces of skin along with blood. We all fall down, that was when people died.  
  
Creepy, right?  
  
Then there is also a song kids came up with during the deadly Influenza epidemic that killed millions of people during World War II in both America and world wide.  
  
I have a little bird, his name was enza, I opened up the door, and in-flu-enza.  
  
See? Children singing and the songs they make up...can just be disturbing at times. Oo  
  
Anywho, answer to reviews! ^^  
  
Alta-Lemur - My young question ready foe...lol. I'm not telling you why Seto is close to death. You'll see in the end. (sticks out tongue) Yes, Mokuba will be in this one. We'll see him and the others later on. As for Yami and Yugi's soul names, angel's soul names tell you what kind of angel they are. So Yami's soul name, Iwaku, means past and he's the Demon of the Past. And Yugi's soul name, Yurushi, means forgiveness and he's the Angel of Forgiveness. And no, the Christmas angel was not being literal.  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - You're never a nuisance. ^^  
  
Panseru - Heh, we'll see if Christmas stays or goes forever. ^^  
  
Dagger5 - ^__^ Thanks a lot!  
  
Destiny's Light - Fantasy rocks! And yes, I figured that would be a good way for them to find Seto.  
  
Rox - Yes sir! Mam! It! Person! lol. Just kidding. ^^  
  
Towairaito Zoon - I'll do my best to write long chapters. ^_^  
  
OrangeGirlExplosion - SMUT? What's that?  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - Holiday style fics are always good. ^____^  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter Two_Broken Wings  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_I didn't realize it then, but that night was a turning point in my life. I had been late for a meeting and was slightly above the speed limit. But the light had been green, so it wasn't entirely my fault. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but seeing them lying there in the snow drifts after I had hit them made me feel guilty. I don't feel guilty, at least, not anymore. I could have left them there, kept going, but I didn't. I canceled my meeting and laid them to bed, taking it upon myself to bandage the wound I had given them. How was I supposed to know that these two boys would by my salvation...and my fate?  
_  
This...is going to be harder then I thought, Yami grumbled, leaning against the bed's headboard.  
  
I don't...I mean, he can't be all that bad if he was willing to take responsibility for what happened, Yugi objected, staring up at his dark from where he lay in the bed.  
  
Pht...he just doesn't want any media problems. He's a bastard, that's for sure, Yami countered, crossing his arms stubbornly and wincing when another pain shot through his shoulder.  
  
Yugi sighed and lowered his eyes sadly, My shoulder hurts, Iwaku. I can't move it without causing pain.  
  
Same here, little one. And we must remember to call one another by our human names and not our spirit names while here on Earth.  
  
  
  
Yami nodded approvingly, gritting his teeth to suppress the urge to wince as another wave of pain spread through him. He wasn't very comfortable with this pain, it made him feel uneasy.  
  
Yugi...I don't want to start any panic, but will you bring out your wings for me? Yami asked.  
  
Yugi blinked, puzzled by this question, but nodded. The small angel screamed, tears spilling from his eyes as his wings spread out and materialized, revealing his left wing bloodied and hanging in an odd angle.  
  
Yami was by his little light's side in a second, ignoring his own pain, YUGI! Are you all right? God, I should have done it instead of making you. I'm so sorry!  
  
It hurts! What's wrong, Yami? Yugi asked, biting down any surfacing sobs.  
  
Yami furled his eyebrows in concern, touching the bloodied wing delicately, Damnit...it looks like the blow from the car severely damaged your left wing. I'm guessing mine is in the same condition too...  
  
Just then the bedroom door opened, the infamous Seto Kaiba standing in the light from the hallway outside, What the hell is all the screaming abou-  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Seto all just stared...the two spirits aware that Kaiba could quite plainly see Yugi's wings. Yugi let out a pained whimper he had been holding, clutching the bed sheets more tightly as he stared wide eyed at the tall CEO. Yami glared, partially blaming his light's pain on this man and on himself for not protecting Yugi better. Seto continued to stare at them with widened eyes, before he narrowed them and moved from the door to the dresser where some gauze and other medical stuff had been left.  
  
I knew there was something strange about the two of you. No ID, no common sense of the laws that keep people safe, and not even knowing who I am at first sight... Seto mumbled and walked over to Yugi's side of the bed with the medical supplies. It's a good thing I know how to mend a bird's wings, I'm sure yours won't be any different.  
  
Yami suppressed the urge to jump and defend his light when Seto pulled Yugi to a sitting position and inspected the damaged wing.  
  
You...don't seem shocked about this, Yugi murmured, blinking a few tears away.  
  
Seto grunted and took Yugi's wing into his hands, squeezing the area where the bone was broken.  
  
AHHHH!! OW! IT HURTS!!! Yugi screamed and squirmed, trying to pull away from Seto.  
  
Yami was up on his feet and lunging, but another pain interrupting his pre-leap and he fell face first into the bed with a hiss. Ignoring the demon, Seto pulled Yugi into his lap and held him still, continuing to force the two broken bones back into place. As soon as he felt the bones fix back into place, Seto grabbed the items he needed and fastened the bone firmly together.   
  
You BASTARD! I'll kill you for thi-  
  
Seto cut Yami off, You want his wing to heal crippled, or maybe we should just cut it all off!?  
  
Yami glared and settled down, reluctantly accepting the brunette's clearly made point. Shaking his head with an irritated scowl, Seto carefully laid Yugi back down on the bed while making sure his wing was laid properly out of the way to lessen any pain.  
  
For your information, I'm a very open-minded individual. If you had told me, I probably wouldn't have completely believed it, but I can't deny what my own eyes see. I accept that there are things outside the human race's idea of normal, things that can't be explained or have yet to be discovered. So it's no big deal that your a half-bird, half-human, Yugi, Seto informed the smaller boy, opening up a bottle and shaking out two white pills, Now take this. They are extra-strength pain killers and should help to reduce your pain greatly.  
  
Yugi accepted the pills, smiling weakly up at the brunette, Thank you...and, I'm an angel. Not a half-bird, half-human.  
  
Same thing, Seto grumbled, standing up and crossing his arms to give Yami a look that clearly stated, You're next.  
  
Yami scowled stubbornly, If you think I'm gonna let you touch my wing with your dirty human hands you have another thing coming to you.  
  
Seto just raised one eyebrow elegantly, an amused smirk spreading across his features, Is that a challenge?  
  
  
OOOOWWWWWWWWW!!! FUCK YOU!!! OW!  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
Tik tak, tik tik tak tik...  
  
Yugi peeped cautiously through the cracked door into a dark room. The only light came from a large computer screen. Seto Kaiba sat in a chair facing said screen, the light from the screen highlighting the features of his young face. Swallowing nervously, Yugi crept into the room and walked softly over to where Seto was sitting.  
  
Can I help you? Seto spoke suddenly, causing Yugi to jump in surprise.  
  
Panting slightly from the scare, Yugi peeped over the brunette's shoulder curiously, What is that?  
  
A computer, Seto answered hollowly.  
  
Yugi stated, What's a computer?  
  
An advanced device, Seto stated bluntly, a hint of irritation in his tone.  
  
Yugi swallowed and chewed on a strand of hair nervously.  
  
You'll ruin your hair, chewing on it like that. It causes split ends, Seto stated without so much as glancing at the angel.   
  
Yugi spat out the hair with a blush,   
  
Is there something I can help you with? Seto asked, clearly wanting him to leave.  
  
Ignoring this obvious hint to leave him the hell alone, Yugi sighed and placed a hand gently on the brunette's arm, Seto, can me and Yami stay here with you? With our wings broke and all, we won't be able to return to Heaven anytime soon.  
  
Seto glared down at the hand that dared to touch his arm so, Why should I. The two of you have already inconvenienced me enough. Besides, you don't need to make up stupid excuses. I know why the two of you are here.  
  
Yugi pulled his hand back in shock, Y-You do?  
  
Seto calmly stated, typing something into the computer, You are both here to bring my soul to salvation, right? Don't deny it, I've seen plenty of those damn movies and read plenty of books about it to not know when God has sent his underdogs to annoy me.  
  
Yugi sighed and fidgeted, Well, ok. Yes, we were sent here to find you. You see-  
  
He told Seto Kaiba the whole story, about the christmas angel and their mission. When he was done, he searched the young man's face for any reaction.   
  
Yugi asked when he couldn't find anything.  
  
What a touching story. Will you and your demon friend be leaving soon? Seto asked with an air of indifference.   
  
Yugi blinked in shock, D-Don't you care about Christmas!?  
  
Bah humbug, Seto spat out, eyes scanning the computer screen, Christmas is only good for twice the number of telemarketers, twice the complaints for christmas bonuses and breaks, and listening to a bunch of crappy ass music about love and peace being played over and over again on the radio. It's enough to make a sensible man sick.  
  
Yugi sighed, Yami had been right. This would be harder then they imagined. I'm sorry you feel that way. I hope you'll reconsider. However, until our wings heal Yami and I have no where else to go. But, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you any further. I'm sure we could find a nice warm cardboard box somewhere to sleep in till our wings are healed.  
  
He gave Seto a soft smile and turned to walk out of the room. A heavy sigh came from the man behind him and a hand shot out to grab a hold of his arm. Yugi turned and met Seto's gaze, feinting innocent surprise.  
  
Look. You can both stay until your wings heal. But you'd better not give me any trouble, bird boy, or I'll send you and your boyfriend to the animal shelter, Seto stated reluctantly, a pissed tone to his words.  
  
Yugi smiled brightly and surprised the other with a hug around the neck, Oh thank you, thank you! I promise we won't be any trouble!!  
  
Yeah, let's start now by you letting go. I don't do hugs, Seto stated uncomfortably and pushed the angel off him.  
  
Yugi giggled lightly, Ok, but I warn you I'm a very affectionate person.  
  
Seto grumbled and watched the boy turn and leave, feeling defeated and pissed. Yugi made him feel guilty...and he hated feeling guilty. What was he getting himself into?  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Ok, not exactly the longest chapter but I couldn't add more without making it turn out stupid. ^^ I'm really proud of this so far. I'm keeping Seto, Yami, and Yugi in personality but slowly leading the development of Seto's character. Seriously, I don't think I've ever typed a story with Seto acting like this. I'm proud. Yeah for me! ^o^  
  
  
  



	3. Death Stalks Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, my socks, and sadly it seems my underwear isn't mine either. -_-  
  
AnimeFan: ^____^ I love this time of the year. It's so, so....*shivers and pulls a blanket over her* FREAKIN FREEZING!! THIS IS THE SOUTHWEST! I THOUGHT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WARM IN Az!!! . Anywho, good update time for me! Yep, more Yugi cuteness, Yami jealousy/protective/stubbornness, and Seto sardonicness. MUAHAHAHA!!   
  
Answers to reviews...  
  
Kanberry - Since you said please, I'll update. ^^  
  
Dagger5 - Yugi thanks you for the hug. In fact, he feels a million years younger. lol. It's funny, I only have this story planned out in my head. (that's how all my stories are) So I'm happy when I see a successful step further into my writing skills. (that sentence made no since. ^_^U)  
  
Panseru - EVIL! How dare you count down! Don't do that. It makes me nervous, then I don't update cause I can't think of anything except the dwindling hours till christmas. ^__^  
  
Rox - What do you mean...love in?  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - Yes, it wouldn't be a story if I didn't complicate things for sweet little Yugi and stubborn hot-ass Yami. ^^  
  
Destiny's Light - Why'd you steal Destiny's light? Lol. Just joking. ^^ Yeah, I keep putting in this (how convenient) moments, neh? Let's just say God is making sure things are working with Yugi and Yami's mission. What? God wants them to succeed to. After all, he/she has to put up with the outcome of the loss of Christmas.   
  
Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire - Wow, neat name. I'm glad you like my story so far. ^^  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - Yes, CAS, Seto will be nicer soon. But he's gotta be an ass or I'd have no story! ^^'  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter Three_Death Stalks Closer  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_I got to thinking that night about things, like why my life was turning into one of those damn predictable Christmas stories. I was seriously expecting Santa Claus this Christmas Eve. Why? Why the hell not!? I already had a demon and an angel sleepy in the room next door. I suppose I should start making salad so I can serve that when the Easter Bunny knocks at my front door. Ok, enough with the sarcasm. Seriously though, these two boys were infuriating. Yugi seemed to have a skill with making me feel guilty, and Yami made me feel weak...like a child almost. Maybe I'm finally going crazy or something.  
  
_GET OFF ME!!!!!!   
  
Seto yelped, nearly getting thrown across the room, but he wasn't giving up that easily. He straddled Yami's hips and pushed the demon face down into the couch, swearing when Yami kicked his back with his leg.  
  
Would you calm down! I need to change your bandages!!!   
  
Yami scowled and continued to thrash, Fuck you!  
  
Yugi sat at the island in the kitchen, giggling as he watched Kaiba miraculously keep Yami pinned to the couch as he dressed the demon's wing in clean gauze. Yami clearly looked pissed, and for a good reason too. He hated being restrained or dominated, he was the seme...in any and every situation.  
  
See? That wasn't so damn hard! Seto snapped and finally got up off the enraged demon.   
  
Yami just remained there for a while with his face in the couch fuming. Scowling, Seto stomped over to the kitchen and shot Yugi an irritated glare before grabbing a piece of burnt toast.  
  
He doesn't like to be on the bottom, Yugi stated helpfully, giggling at the two young men.  
  
Wouldn't you know, Seto snapped, then immediately felt guilty when Yugi gave him a hurt expression. Look, I got to go to work. I've left a spare key by the vase near the door, so the two of you can go out and in as you please. Just remember to have the door locked at all times, cept when you are using it.  
  
Yugi agreed.  
  
Seto stared at him warily, uncomfortable with leaving these two alone in his apartment, Don't break anything or you'll be stuck on Earth even longer then you are now, working to pay me back for it. Don't try to fly. There are emergency numbers clipped on the refrigerator. Don't try and cook unless you know how. I don't want to find my place burned down when I come home tonight. I've also left a credit card next to the keys. Buy whatever you need and charge it on the card. Use it wisely because it is the one and only form of money you'll get from me.  
  
Yes sir! Yugi saluted, flashing his most brilliant smile.  
  
Seto shifted and gave the angel a suspicious look, before picking up his suitcase and starting for the door. Yugi watched him go, then got up and ran after him.  
  
Seto, wait!   
  
Seto paused and looked back at him irritably, The name is Kaiba to you.  
  
Yugi apologized, then from out of no where produced a pair of gloves and a scarf. It's cold out there! You should dress appropriately.  
  
Seto blinked numbly as Yugi went about putting the gloves on his hands. He wrapped the scarf around the brunette's neck and tucked it away, then shocked Kaiba more by planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
There! All ready for the outside, Yugi chirped, ignoring the shocked beyond hell look on Seto's face, and shoving him out the door. Hurry now or you'll be late!  
  
Yugi then left Kaiba standing out in the hall, closing the door and locking it.   
  
I saw that, Yami's voice accused the little angel from the couch.  
  
Yugi turned and gave his dark an innocent, puzzled look, Whatever do you mean, abiou?  
  
Don't pull that innocent crap on me, Yami continued with an irritate scowl, I saw you kiss him. Why the hell would you do a thing like that?  
  
Yugi shrugged and skipped over to sit next to the demon, humming a cheery christmas tune, This time of year sure is wonderful, neh?  
  
You're changing the subject, Yami further accused, giving Yugi the look.  
  
Yugi sighed and swung his feet with a secretive smile, Seto's really something, isn't he? He acts so mean, but deep down he's such a sweetheart.  
  
I clearly don't see where the sweetheart part came into the picture, Yami pointed out, resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder and continuing to give him an accusing gaze.  
  
Yugi gave him a glare, that looked more cute then it was meant to, Not funny, Yami. He's really nice! You should give him a chance and stop being as much of an ass as he is.  
  
So you're saying that you're gonna leave me for him, Yami stated, rather then asking.  
  
Yugi scowled and pushed Yami off him, NO! I did not say anything like that! I'm just saying Seto is sweat. I like him a lot.  
  
He does have a cute ass, Yami agreed, then smirked at the look Yugi gave him,   
  
Honestly, Yami! Yugi stood up, walking around the room and casing the place.  
  
Yami sighed and stretched, relaxing into the plush couch, So, what exactly are we gonna do? The guy is an ass, plain and simple. How are we gonna get him to see the true meaning of Christmas?  
  
Yugi didn't answer, continuing to look around at the leather couches, grand piano, empty fireplace, and bare walls. This place didn't even look like Kaiba lived in it! So boring, where was the family pictures? The childhood toys stuffed away and forgotten in the corner? Frowning, the little angel turned and walked back over to sit on his dark's lap.  
  
Yami asked, knowing all to well that Yugi wanted something from him.  
  
Yugi stated huskily, tracing a path up Yami's leather clad chest and resting his hand over the other's heart.  
  
He knew Yugi to well, the shrimp definitely wanted something, What and no.  
  
Yugi pouted, but continued his seductive moves, moving his lips so he was now whispering suggestively into the other's ear, I was thinking, you know how Michael and Rafael were lovers? And then they both decided to start seeing Gabrielle? Well, maybe you and I could win Kaiba's heart over, more then just the christmasy way...  
  
Yami sat up and shoved Yugi off his lap, Are you kidding me!? He's an ass! There is no way I could possibly tolerate him!  
  
Oh come off it, Yami! I know you find him just as attractive as I do! You're just afraid that he'll dominate you or something, then you'll be the uke!! Yugi accused, pouting cause he wasn't getting his way.   
  
Yami scowled and stood up, starting to pace in the way he always did when he knew Yugi had him in a corner, That is not true! I just don't like sharing what's mine. And you are mine!  
  
Yugi pouted, which normally worked on Yami.  
  
NO! Absolutely not happe--  
  
Is there something wrong, Yurushi? Iwaku? A deep voice questioned from the kitchen.  
  
Both spirits jumped in fright, Yugi standing up and hiding behind Yami for protection. The intruder smirked, his silver hair falling over his shoulder to hide one eye while his hand raised a glass of wine to his lips. Wine that was not his, but Kaiba's. Damn, Yugi was sure Kaiba would be angry about the wine when he got back.  
  
Kashi! What the hell are you doing here!? Yami demanded of the Angel of Death.   
  
Well, that's a silly question to ask, Iwaku. Remember? Little Kaiba-boy is gonna die soon. And where there is death, a Death Angel is never far, The spirit stated and sipped Kaiba's wine.  
  
Oh no! Kaiba's gonna die! Yugi exclaimed and bolted from behind his dark towards the apartment door.  
  
Yami snatched his light by the arm and pulled him back to him, Kaiba's not gonna die yet, Yugi. Otherwise, Kashi wouldn't be here but with Kaiba. Am I right?  
  
Mmmm, right as always little darkness, Kashi teased, chuckling.  
  
Yugi mumbled and blushed, feeling a bit stupid.  
  
Well, I must be going now, Kashi announced and straightened, smiling at the two boys, Don't forget...you have until Christmas day to turn that human around. You won't get another chance after that day, because I'm afraid fate has already chosen its present for the boy.  
  
Then Kashi vanished with a shower of glowing shards of light, leaving the demon and angel alone again in the apartment living room.  
  
Oh no!!! Kaiba-san's gonna die on Christmas day! That's so not cool! Yugi objected and frowned disapprovingly.  
  
Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, Whatever. At least we'll be rid of him in four days time.  
  
That's not nice!!! Yugi yelled at his dark and hit Yami in the face with a pillow.  
  
The other just frowned and glared at his light, before a smirk broke his features. Yugi had a three second warning before he was tackled into the couch, his mouth claimed by Yami's eager tongue.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
Seto felt rather happy that day as he finished putting aside some papers and shut his briefcase. He had fired three people this morning, signed an important business contract, yelled a lot, sold two million boxes of duel disks, yelled some more, took a five minute nap during a boring meeting about possibly buying out a tissue company, and fired two more people. Yes, he had had one of the best days in his whole business career. It was ten o'clock pm and dark out, with a light snow falling from the sky. Fastening his trench coat tightly, he trudged down the snowy sidewalk towards home, which wasn't that far away so he never really bothered with driving.   
  
Other people were also walking along the streets around him, some late night shoppers while others were wild teens running about past their parents curfew. Everyone going and coming, the way life is and has always been. Seto found himself lost a for moment, watching everyone and everything around him as he walked a steady pace home. He stopped at the light and shivered when a cold breeze ruffled his hair and tinged his cheeks a light pink. The light turned red, signaling him to walk on.   
  
He started forward, stopping slightly confused when something tugged at his neck and almost choked him. He turned and found the source, the scarf Yugi had given him to wear had gotten caught on the jagged edge of the wired trash can when the wind had blown it around a bit. Setting down his suitcase, Seto went about freeing the warm blue wool from the trash can's grip. Half way in getting it off, a loud screech shattered the peaceful night. Forgetting the scarf for the moment, Seto stared wide eyed as a car went flying by along the road not so much as stopping for the red light. Something icy gripped the young CEO's heart as he watched the car continue hazardly down the road. Grabbing his suitcase, he started off at a jog towards home.  
  
If it hadn't been for that stupid scarf, he would have been in the path of that reckless driver.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Oooooh, spooky. ^^ If you haven't noticed, I've got a reckless driver theme going on here. So if you don't learn the true meaning of Christmas, you'll definately learn how dangerous dangerous driving can be! =P lol.  
  
A new character made his appearance. Kashi.  
  
Kashi is the japanese word for apparent death.  
  
Do you know who Kashi is? It should be kinda obvious. ^^' I needed an angel of death, and this specific Yugioh character came into my mind. It's a first for me, since I've never made him into anything more then an evil badguy. But in this story, he isn't evil. I do plan to bring other Yugioh characters into the story, that includes Mokuba.  
  
And Seto is living alone in a really expensive appartment in Tokyo. Which hints a little to future events to come. Like...where is Mokuba? And why isn't this story taking place in Kaiba's mansion in Domino City? Hmmm....Only I know! Muahahahaha!!!  
  



	4. Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Christmas, and I think I might have mistaken Santa for a thief and killed him. Oo'   
  
AnimeFan: I'm back, and with only a week or two left till Christmas, I must hurry!   
  
Answers to reviews...  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - Seto Kaiba seems to be the type to cheat death. And yes, it is Pegasus. ^^'  
  
rox-the-chaotic-one - *hands you a Go Yugi's Scarf poster, hat, shirt, and that little flag thingy to wave around* Here! Here!  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - I was only gone for two days! Lol. I know this is so unlike me. I don't know why, I just wanted to write something like this. I wanted to bring out a realistic sort of relationship. I don't know, I have these weird mood swings every now and then.  
  
SoulSister - Thank you! It's actually really tough to keep them in character and develop that character at the same time without screwing up.  
  
Dagger5 - Yugi makes a cute angel. Yami makes a hot demon. And Seto makes a god of sex demon or angel. lol.  
  
Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire - Yes, Kashi is Pegasus. Good guess! Lol. And yes, I shall update. Like right now. ^^  
  
Destiny's Light - I got your email review, and thank you! I hope that tiny scene though explained to people just how Seto managed to take care of Yami's wing in the second chapter. ^^ He has to restrain him, lol.  
  
New words...  
  
Kagyaku - causing pain  
oni - demon  
yariman - slut  
Goubatsu - eternal punishment  
  
Character Info...  
  
Kashi and Kagyaku - Yes, Kashi is Pegasus. And I won't make you guess in this chapter. Kagyaku, the newest character to pop up, is Yami Malik.  
  


##############################################################################  


  
Chapter Four_Open Your Eyes  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_It's amazing how one minute life can seem pointless, and the next you can't help but feel happy to be living it. I should have been happy, and I was for that brief five minute trot after my dance with death. That little angel's scarf had saved me. In a way, he had saved me. It was kinda kinky in a way, sort of like a really bad rendition of an old christmas movie. Then an anger filled my very soul, an anger that was the closest to a childish fit I've ever experienced. And the dreaded word that haunts us all popped up...why?  
_  
Seto stormed down the sidewalk till he was standing in front of the apartment complex. Why? Why now!? A deep anger was flaring inside him, and he childishly stomped his foot and looked up towards the cloudy heavens, WHY, DAMN YOU!? I PRAYED EVERY NIGHT OF MY CHILDHOOD FOR YOU TO SEND ME AN ANGEL!! WHY DID YOU WAIT TILL MY LIFE WAS PERFECT!?! DAMN YOU!!  
  
Several people nearby continued walking, sending the ticked CEO disapproving glares and covering their children's ears so they couldn't hear the swear words. Seto just ignored then with a moody scowl and continued into the building. Ok, that was the most stupidest and immature thing he had ever done in his life. As if God could here him. Besides! Maybe there isn't a God! Maybe he was dreaming all of this and he'll wake up soon and be alone and happy again.  
  
Seto got into the elevator pondering this and stepped out of the elevator on the thirtieth floor having made the decision that this was just a dream or something. Feeling better now, he unlocked the door and entered his apartment to find a shocking sight. There was the two damn midgets...on his couch...butt naked...  
  
GAH! Kaiba! Yugi squeaked and jumped up, covering himself with a pillow while blushing three different shades of red.   
  
Yami sat up as well, reclining into the couch in a easy-going manner. He fixed Seto with a glare to show he didn't like the sudden intrusion, not seemingly at all concerned that the brunette could see everything' of him.   
  
Seto grumbled, several alien feelings kicking his guts around,   
  
However, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry with them...or at least with Yugi. He couldn't really find any anger, having taken it out on the clouds outside. With a feeling of indifference, Seto trudged into the kitchen and set his briefcase down on the counter, then grabbed a soda and a bag of chips and walked calmly into his bedroom. Setting himself down into the warmth of his bed and propping his laptop on his lap, he opened up some files he had been working on the other night and took a sip of his soda.   
  
Tik tik...tak tik...  
  
A few minutes had gone peacefully by and Seto had nearly forgotten everything that had happened, being to absorbed in his work to have the chance to think about it. Yugi's cherub-like head peeped in through the cracked door before he hesitantly stepped in. Seto continue his work, watching the angel out of the corner of his eye. Yugi padded over to the bed and carefully crawled onto the sheets and over till he was next to the brunette. Then he hesitantly placed a hand on Seto's arm and rested his chin so that only his head from the eyes up could be seen peeking up at the brunette.  
  
Yugi whispered vulnerably, obviously expecting to get his head bit off.  
  
Grunt.   
  
Taking a bit more courage, he poked the rest of his face out from under Seto's arm, Are...you angry with me?  
  
Seto decided to answer him with words rather then grunts. It worked better.  
  
Really? Even though Yami and I...did...you-know...on your couch? Yugi asked, slightly surprised.  
  
I can always buy a new couch.  
  
Point taken, Yugi sighed and nuzzled his face into Seto's nice warm arm. Can I watch?  
  
  
  
Seto felt a strange warmth on the his cheeks as Yugi nuzzled more into his arm. He couldn't...no... not possibly...be blushing? Him? Seto Kaiba! The world's richest young man! The ice prince!! Blushing? Damn these boys, damn them. But, it had been a long time since someone ever treated him...like this...like he was human too. He was so rude to Yugi, but the angel just kept being nice to him back.   
  
A while passed before them as Seto typed. Yugi had fallen asleep a while back, lulled by Seto's steady hit of the keys, the low humming of the laptop, the exhaustion of his earlier activities, and the warmth of the body next to him. Sighing and blinking away some sleepiness unsuccessfully, Seto finished what he had been typing and closed up with a yawn. Setting the laptop on the counter, he paused and took another moment to watch the angel next to him sleep on.   
  
Amazing...simply amazing. If it had been any other two people, he would have thrown them out of his apartment for screwing on his really expensive designer couch. If it had been anybody else, he would have shoved Yugi out of his room before he had even gotten one foot in. Yet, here he was letting an angel and a demon get away with things no one else would or could. And since when did he get so nice? Was it when he realized Yugi had saved his life...with that stupid scarf? Was he starting to soften?  
  
Yugi pouted in his sleep, his grip on Seto's shirt tightening ever so slightly. Another wave of that strange emotion flashed through the CEO's eyes, the icy blue softening for a second before returning to normal just as quickly.   
  
He couldn't be...falling in love. Could he?  
  
You're thinking to much on a wary mind, Kaiba, Seto told himself.  
  
Still...it was kinda nice having Yugi next to him. He yawned again and stretched, causing Yugi to whimper sleepily at the loss of a warm arm. Seto snuggled down into the blankets and pulled the little angel into his arms, closing his eyes and deciding he'd think more about this tomorrow when he wasn't so sleepy.   
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


What's wrong, Iwaku? You look bitter, chided a blonde Egyptian looking demon.  
  
What are you doing here, Kagyaku? Yami asked numbly, making no effort to move from where he stood scowling down at his light and that damn brunette snuggled together in bed.   
  
I'm the Demon of Pain, Iwaku, and Kaiba-san is my best costumer, Kagyaku sneered, violet eyes flashing maliciously.  
  
Yami finally turned and fixed the blonde with a dark glare, What do you mean?  
  
Honestly, Iwaku! And you call yourself the Demon of the Past. You'd think you'd have seen into Seto Kaiba's past sooner, Kagyaku continued to taunt, loving pissing his fellow demon off.  
  
Fuck off, maybe I don't want to look into Seto's past, Yami defended viciously.  
  
Kagyaku's sneer grew more malicious, Did you just call him Seto? Awe, I see now. You feelin left out little oni? Kinda like the third Dove in a nest of two?? Don't feel to bad. You could always spread your legs for me.  
  
Yami's glare darkened, a slightly angered note to his voice, Mind your own business, yariman.  
  
Oooh, why thank you. And I do enjoy what I do, Kagyaku snickered, making suggestive motions.  
  
Yami turned away and went back to glaring coldly at that damn human they had been assigned to. This whole idea was a rotten. Forget Christmas, he'd rather keep Yugi and lose a holiday.  
  
I could help, you know. I could get Kaiba out of you and your light's life for good, Kagyaku offered with a deceiving smile.   
  
  
  
Kagyaku mentally cheered. Point one for him, his master will be pleased, By simply giving Kaiba-san a nightmare. A really terrible, painful nightmare that would leave him in grave pain. So much pain, in fact, he'd want to end it all.  
  
I'll pass, Yami calmly answered.  
  
The blonde's face fell to a look of shocked disgust, What. You'll pass? It's the only way, Iwaku!  
  
Yami shook his head, quickly becoming annoyed by the other, I won't let you make him commit suicide. Even he doesn't deserve the price to pay for taking his own life...Goubatsu...  
  
Well, aren't you becoming the softy. I guess I really did hear you call him Seto. Fine then! Don't come crying to me when little Yugi leaves you for this dirty human, Kagyaku snapped and turned, vanishing in a mist of dark violet.  
  
Yami continued to glare at the spot the demon had been a while ago, seething at Kagyaku and himself for being so foolish. Yugi obviously felt for Seto and, no matter how much he denied it, Yami knew that he too was growing fond of the ice prince. Damn human.   
  
Shivering slightly, Yami crawled under the covers and wrapped one arm around Seto's waist while resting the other across both the brunette and his beloved light. Warm, tired, and sick of every angel and demon in heaven or hell popping up to piss him off, Yami slowly drifted to sleep...his face furled into a troubled scowl.   
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: All right, chapter four done. And the relationship between the three is growing. Plus more talks about Seto dying. Everyone seems to want Seto to die. Oo? Or is it just a evil bad guy thing? Anywho... ^.^ Some fluffiness there between Seto and Yugi. I always thought that, if this threesome really did happen, Yugi would be the first into Seto's heart. He's just always nice to Kaiba, no matter what our pretty brunette does. ^^'  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Eggnog and Holly

Disclaimer: I RULE THE WORLD!!! But...sadly not Yugioh. -___-  
  
AnimeFan: I have to hurry, only a few more days till christmas...and even less days till my family drags me away from the computer to visit the rest of my family. So, don't be surprise if I update two chapters at once or the whole story in one night. But don't expect that either... (glares) ^^'  
  
WARNING!! This chapter contains some slight...lime. ^^   
  
Answers to reviews...  
  
Alta-Lemur - I'm still trying to figure out what your review for chapter four meant. Are you saying you hate the plot or something? And no, no lemon. I rated this PG-13, remember?  
  
Dagger5 - I agree, but I think Yami and Seto could be in it for love too. And Yugi is sexy! He's huggable...like a teddy bear. (hugs Yugi who sweatdrops)  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - Why DID you spell your ID name like that? It's so hard to type out. ^^ Like a tongue twister or something.  
  
Destiny's Light - YEAH!! You can review again! (throws a party specially for DL) Yes, doing Yami's personality is fun. I looked at the two, and I knew I didn't want Yugi to be overbearingly innocent like a lot of people have him. But I wanted to keep some of his cuteness. Yami, on the other hand, I wanted solely as a bad boy. He's basically the most crude with his talking, using lots of naughty words. But he's starting to love Seto, too.  
  
SoulSister - Thank you so much. I'm working hard to make the relationship role out smoothly. Do ignore today's chapter though, lol, cause Seto and Yami have a...moment. ^^'  
  
New Character Appearance!!!  
  
My Alarm Clock!! - Yes, the evil trinket that never wakes me up for school but always comes on during the weekend despite that fact that I didn't turn it on appears in this chapter!!  
Mokuba - Finally, Mokuba comes into the story, with a slight mention of Joey.   
  


##############################################################################  


  
Chapter Five_Eggnog and Holly  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_Two days till Christmas day. It was like something inside of me was counting down till that moment, like some event was going to occur on the 25th. I was still naive to what was going on inside of me, and I had come to accept this as reality and not some dream. So an angel and a demon really were living in my apartment currently. And maybe I really was starting to fall in love with them. It wasn't so out there, right? I'm human, I can fall in love just like everybody else. I can sleep in just like everybody else. And that was what I was doing, ok, that's a lie. But my bedroom is so cold in the morning!!  
  
_The first thing Seto noticed when he came to was that there was a light glaring in his eyes. The other thing was that he was a lot warmer then usual, particularly on his backside. Speaking of his back, there was something hard pressing against it. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes and glared sleepily at the window in which the sun was shining through. Hadn't he pulled down the shades two nights ago? So why was it up again? Of course, one name answered that question...Yugi. Damn, what was that hard thing pressing into him?? Still glaring, Seto craned his neck to look behind, finally noticing Yami and Yami's arms wrapped around him. Suddenly he knew what the hard thing was pressing into him.  
  
Afternoon, Kaiba-kun!! Yugi piped happily and walked in wearing a kiss the cook apron.   
  
He blinked at the sight in the bed. More specifically, Yami clinging possessively to a very red faced Seto.  
  
Yugi...I think Yami's having a really........naughty...dream.......help? Seto whimpered uncharacteristically, trying to remember when Yami had even come into the picture last night.   
  
Yugi blushed in embarrassment and hurried over to help the brunette.   
  
Yami...Yami...WAKE UP!!! Yugi shouted into his dark's ear, earning a grumbled curse and a sleepy glare from the crimson-eyed demon.  
  
Hello, Yami-kun? Had a nice dream? Seto asked with a hint of sarcasm, batting his eyelashes.  
  
Yami looked from Yugi to Seto, slightly confused and still half asleep,   
  
Good, because I can feel it left quite an impact on you, Seto retorted, slightly annoyed that he found the sight of a sleepy eyed Yami rather...cute.  
  
Yami looked at the two young men a bit longer, before his mind returned and he became fully alert of what Seto was talking about. With a slightly embarrassed cry, Yami let Seto go and flung himself from the bed, making record-breaking speed to the bathroom with a surprised Yugi in tow. Seeing as the two spirits would be busy for an hour or so...in his bathroom...which meant he'd have to by a new shower...Seto got up out of bed and started dressing into clean clothes, cursing when he caught sight of the time.   
  
It was already one in the afternoon!? Had he actually slept in? Seto glared at his alarm clock for the 357th time that year, deciding that maybe he should get a new clock that would actually go off in the morning. Straitening his sleeve with his teeth while pulling on his pants with the free hand, he hopped over to the door and crashed through it into the living room. Sitting up and zipping up his pants, he suddenly stopped and sat open mouthed at the sight in front of him.   
  
YAMI!!! Let go! I gotta tell Kaiba-kun- Yugi was heard yelling, then a chubby head popped out of the door and smiled at Seto. I forgot to tell you, I already called your work and told them all to take a four-day holiday for Christmas. Oh, and I went shopping for some things. I thought your apartment was a little bit dull for such a seasonal time.   
  
If Yugi was going to say anything else, he didn't get a chance to as he was violently pulled back into the bedroom and no doubt back to the shower. Which left Seto alone to continue staring in horror at his once wonderfully plain room now gone...decorative. There was holly, tinsel, a tree, ornaments, and a bunch of other stuff that now made his room look like Martha Stewart had been unleashed. Not to mention the smell of cookies coming from the kitchen. Now that Seto thought about it, Yugi was a bit preoccupied with trying to escape his kidnapper. He wouldn't be able to take the cookies out before they burn.   
  
Grasping what little energy he could find after the rather draining shock, Seto stood himself on wobbly legs and sidled over to the kitchen to check on the cookies. Just as he thought, they were ready to be taken out. With a rather reluctant sigh, Seto went about removing the cookies and setting them to cool plus turning off the oven so as to not burn the place down. Then he grabbed a couple of the still hot, he noted with a slight hiss, morsels and filled a glass with some eggnog he found in the refrigerator before he walked in to sit on the couch and glare at his ruined apartment. Yugi was going to die for this...but maybe if he drank enough of this eggnog the room would start to look better. Great, now he was considering getting drunk.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
After about an hour or so Yami and Yugi emerged from Seto's bedroom, the demon looking rather refreshed whilst the angel looked like he'd be sore for a week, and entered the living room.  
  
God, abiou. What the hell did you do to this nice apartment? Yami asked, looking around at the cheeriness in slight disgust.  
  
I think it looks wonderful!! Yugi chirped and beamed at his work.  
  
Yeah...wonderful...wonderfully queer... Yami muttered, starting to wonder about Yugi's current state of mind.  
  
Yugi glared at him and went into the kitchen to check on the already removed cookies. Yami trudged over to the couch, not looking where he was stepping cause he was to busy staring at his surroundings in mixed disgust and numb awe. After several near-death trips, the demon plopped onto the couch and found a rather happy looking Seto Kaiba there as well.  
  
Why are you so cheery...shouldn't you be frightened, like me? Yami asked, pocking the brunette in the shoulder.   
  
Seto giggled and playfully glared at Yami, Is actually real pretty...wan some eggnog?  
  
Yami raised a questioning brow and accepted a glass of the creamy beverage, trying to figure out why Seto's words were so slurred and why he acting so...peppy.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
Over in the kitchen Yugi was humming happily and going about like a wife would, oven mittens and apron included. He even had a handkerchief tying his hair back and out of the way. He was busy making dinner and cleaning at the same time, hopefully not getting the chemicals and food mixed together. While he was cleaning, though, Yugi noticed the message machine's red light was blinking. Wondering who called, Yugi pressed the play button...  
  
Beep...  
  
Hello? Niisama, it's me...Mokuba. Look, I know we had a really bad fight and all but Christmas is only a few days away and I really don't want to celebrate Christmas without you. Joey is going to through a party tonight, and it would mean a lot if you would come. We all really miss you, specially me. Please come! Still love you...bye...  
  
Beep...  
  
Yugi's face fell slightly and he clutched the broom he had been sweeping with. So...Kaiba-kun had a little brother? And they had gotten into a fight?? That isn't right at all. He'd have to tell Set-er-Kaiba-kun about the message and the party. Fight or not, Christmas time was family time! As the Angel of Forgiveness, he had to right this wrong!  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  


  
Mmmm, eggnog tastes so good! Seto announced and took a big gulp of his glass.  
  
Yep, really good! Like...peanutbutter and pickles, Yami agreed, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Peanutbutter and pickles!?!?! Seto looked at Yami aghast, a tinge of pink also on his cheeks, MMMmmmm, sounds yummy.   
  
Yes, very yummy, Yami agreed, then hiccuped and spilled a little of the eggnog on his arm.  
  
Seto's eyes widened and he started giggling, a huge grin spreading across his face as he pointed at the demon's arm. Yami looked at the spilled eggnog and pouted.  
  
Wha a waste, the demon commented, pouting a bit more.  
  
Don worry, I'll getit! Seto offered and took Yami's arm, licking the eggnog off with intense concentration.   
  
Yami giggled and watched with a hazy-eyed gaze, Tha tickles!! Hee hee.  
  
Seto giggled and finished his work, lifting his head up to smile up at Yami, See! No wasty. Tee hee.   
  
Mmmm...did it taste good? Yami asked, with a huskier voice.  
  
Uh-huh! Very yummy, Seto answered with a tipsy smile.  
  
Yami giggled and bent down, planting a short kiss on the brunette's soft lips, Mmm, tha tasted better then thiz silly eggnog.  
  
Seto stuck out his tongue and giggled, Does not!  
  
Tha felt good. I wan more, Yami announced and pressed Seto down on the couch, nearly falling off the couch as he shakily crawled on top of him.   
  
Seto burst into another fit of giggles, letting the demon pin his arms above his head. Smirking, Yami dipped down and planted several teasing kisses on the CEO's lips before fully claiming them in a fierce kiss. Seto moaned and parted his lips, allowing Yami's tongue in for a taste. The shorter boy excepted the invitation and plundered the hot mouth hungrily, making the brunette moan and stuggle to free his restrained arms. However he would not have it! He was the seme!! *Hiccup*. Hee hee.   
  
Pulling away Yami let go of Seto's arms and traced a path down the other's bare chest with a catish grin, Your shir is unbuttoned, silly.  
  
I didn get ta buttonen it. I was to busy starin at thiz pretty room. Loz of reds and greens, Seto answered and looked around the room giddily with blurry blue eyes.   
  
Yami smiled and dipped down, nipping a little at the bare skin.  
  
Gah...no...Yami! Thas not right, you gotta boyfriend already! Seto objected with a wild grin.   
  
Is oky too, Yugi wans ta have some you too, Yami assured him and continued nipping a trail down Seto's chest.  
  
Yami!! Stop...tha feels funny, Seto halfheartedly pleaded.  
  
He shivered when Yami stopped just above his pant line and dipped his tongue daringly down under the material. This brought a slight whimper from the taller man and Yami grinned, crawling back up to recapture Seto's lips in another heated kiss.   
  
Get off, silly. I'm tellin Yugi on you! You were bein naughty, Seto giggled and shoved Yami off him.  
  
Unfortunately, Seto had caught Yami off guard so he ended up tumbling to the floor. Eyes wide, Seto poked his head out from the couch and stared down at Yami.  
  
Yami? Are you dead? Yaaammmmiiii.............oh well. Nighty night, Seto stated after poking the unconscious demon for a few minutes.  
  
Thus, both young men fell fast to sleep where the lay...not knowing of the great hangover they would soon wake up to...  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


Blinking, Yugi turned and went into the living room, frowning at the now completely empty five cartons of eggnog.  
  
I knew I should have bought the nonalcoholic eggnog, Yugi muttered, but smiled anyway.   
  
He'd have lots of nice dreams tonight after watching that little moment between Yami and Seto.   
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Ahahahahahaha!! Did I warn you that there would be alcoholic eggnog induced lime in this chapter? ~^______^~ Next chapter is going to be more family oriented. I'm seeing two or three chapters left of this story. Yes, sadly we are nearing the end. But wait till you see how I end this little story! ^^


	6. The Party

Disclaimer: Oh the weather outside is scorching, but the house is much worse yea, and since there's no place to go! Woah! Let me type, let me type, let me type! (don't sue! ^^)  
  
AnimeFan: ^___^ Nothing says a good story like a little eggnog induced lime. Lol. You don't know how long I was thinking about doing something like that. Alcohol can be so useful at times. =P Ok, I've decided it. Three more chapters. Two today, and the last one tomorrow. That way I'll have this done before my mom drags me off to Indiana to visit relatives. ^_~  
  
P.S. There won't be any lemon...(sorry) I wrote this out of the pure lack of sweet little fluffy stories with warm endings. ^^' Feel free to type up the lemon for yourself though. lol.  
  
Answers to reviews...  
  
Kanberry - Replace the y' with ie', eh? Cool. Whatever floats your boat. ^___^ Realie.  
  
Desidera - ^.^ Thanks. I'll make sure to type up the last three chapters well, so to not ruin the way this story has come out.  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - Yes, sorry I gotta end this. But then I can go back and finish my other stories. ^^ And start new ones.  
  
Dagger5 - You don't know HOW much fun it was typing Yami and Seto drunk. ^___^ I recommend every author trying at least once. Hee hee hee. And yes, there must be an end. Even to good things. Though...I might...possibly...slightly...consider a sequel. I'm not sure yet. I wanna get my other stories done to.  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - Hiya Dee! ^^ I like that word, confuzzlate. lol. HOW CAN YOU NOT READ LEMONS!! Oh. ^.^; You learn in this chapter why they fought, and no. This does not contain Joey/Mokubaness if that's what you're getting at.   
  
Destiny's Light - I don't know. Yugi isn't as angelic as he lets off. He probably DID buy the alcoholic type on purpose. =P  
  
Panseru - I just noticed to, Yami doesn't really change that much when he's drunk. Still dominate. lol. How can you get hyper on Coke? I get hyper only on Fruit Punch and excessive amounts of Orange Soda (mainly Slice). ^^   
  
SoulSister - I'm glad you appreciate eggnog now. It is a wonderfully blessed thing! Like strawberries. lol  
  
Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire - I wouldn't know, I've only seen drunk people on TV. I don't get drunk. Not old enough to drink yet. =P But I do know Seto and Yami are funny drunk! It was so much fun typing that part out. ^^  
  
Cherrii - Evil FF.net. They should let us have 100 favorite stories. After all, there are to many stories out there to only save 50 or 51 of them! 9-9  
  
MORE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!! ^_______^ Remember, this is an alternate universe fic so no humans currently alive know Yugi and Yami, cept Seto-kun. K?  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter Six_The Party  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_The one thing I've learned in life is that to much eggnog does not go over well. The other thing I've learned is that when I get drunk, all my common sense goes out the window and I act more on my emotions then anything. I have good memory and always remember what happens while I'm drunk. It's really useful knowledge, specially when I can't figure out my own feelings. I knew I loved Yugi, but Yami too? And did Yami really feel for me too...or was it just the eggnog. Whoever said he was the same way as me when he's drunk, even though there are a lot of things about Yami that remind me of myself? Maybe that's why we seem to hate each other so much, because we remind each other of ourselves. I don't know, but what I do know is I have a REALLY big headache.  
  
_Seto groaned and held his forehead in his hand, tugging on some strands of hair with the other. Yami was next to him on the couch, sprawled out and holding a bag of frozen peas on the bump in his head while covering his eyes with the other arm. Neither were feeling to good at the moment and neither were on speaking terms with one another.   
  
You two should have known better than to drink FIVE cartons of eggnog, Yugi scolded them for the eighth time that evening.  
  
Yami grumbled something, in to much pain to glare at his light. So, feeling like it was his obligation to object, Seto looked up at the smaller boy, Yugi...if it hadn't been for you giving my employees a christmas break, which wastes several days that could be used to carry out important business dealings, AND going Martha Stewart on my apartment, I wouldn't have drunk myself to...this.  
  
This meaning what he and Yami had...done...while they were drunk. Which was why they weren't on speaking terms. Not that Seto wouldn't have minded looking more into this and asking questions. It had actually been Yami who gave the strict order of no discussion about it.   
  
Yugi pouted and crossed his arms, It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, Seto-kun! Your apartment needed sprucing up and those poor people need to be home with their family.  
  
Seto grumbled something neither boys could hear and looked around him for a bottle of extra-strength Vanquish(tm).  
  
Yugi sighed and handed him the bottle, suddenly remembering something, Speaking of family, Kaiba-kun. Your little brother called-  
  
Seto jolted and started choking on the pill he had been in the middle of swallowing. Seeing as this wasn't Seto's time to die, yet, Yami gave the brunette a good kick in the back with his leg.  
  
Seto swallowed and sat gasping for a second, before sending a glare to Yami and rubbing his sore back, Wha do you mean, my little brother called. I don't have a little brother.  
  
You do to, Yugi objected, slightly confused, His name is Mokuba and he called you Niisama. He said you'd gotten into a fight or something, but some guy named Joey is throwing a party tonight and he really wants you to come and spend some Christmas time with him!   
  
  
  
Seto quickly made to avoid any eye contact, choosing to glare at the stupid tree in his living room while messaging his temples.   
  
Kaiba-kun, you have to go. It's Christmas, and family is one of the most important things during this time of season. So you got into a little fight, can't you go and make things up with him?   
  
Seto gritted his teeth. God, why was it that everything bad he did Yugi made him feel ten times worse about it? As if knowing that he was getting to the brunette, Yugi sat in his lap and snuggled against him, fixing him with a rather irresistible puppy-eyed pout.  
  
Yugi, you shouldn't butt into other people's problems! You don't know a thing about this! I moved out and left Domino City because of the fight between Mokuba and I. I'm never going back. It was Mokuba's fault that the argument started, and he was the one who told me to get out of his life! He should be the one coming here and begging for an apology, not me!! Seto snapped irritably, feeling the now very familiar wave of guilt wash over him.   
  
Yami watched this under his arm with rather smug amusement. Normally he was the one getting the puppy-eye treatment, so it was kinda funny to see Yugi using it on someone else. That and, Seto was kinda cute when he was irritated and at the verge of defeat. Not that he liked the brunette or anything...  
  
But Kaiba-kun!! He did beg, the message was nothing but a beg. He's begging for you to come and be there. He's begging for your forgiveness! You won't be the one asking to be taken back, he will be, Yugi whined and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, tears on the brink of his eyes.  
  
Oh God, help him. He was gonna actually cave in, why!? Is this what being in love is all about? Giving in easily to what the other wants!  
  
Fine...I'll go. But only because your making such a fuss about it, Seto reluctantly grumbled, finally tossing all dignity and pride out the window.  
  
Oh! Thank you, Kaiba-kun! Thank you! You won't regret this decision! Trust me, Yugi cheered and kissed Seto happily on the lips.  
  
Seto felt his face flush a bright shade of red, and he turned his head away from the celebrating angel to hide the small smile that insisted on appearing on his face. That was the first time Yugi had kissed him on the mouth. His lips still tingled from the contact. Seto frowned and shook his head, resulting in a pained groan. Great, now he was turning all sappy and lovey-dovey.   
  
Yeah, a bastard free night. Better get going, Kaiba, or you'll be late, Yami's deep voice broke through Yugi's cheers.  
  
Seto turned and glared at the demon, before gently shoving Yugi off his lap and silently going to the coat closet.  
  
Yugi snapped angrily at his dark, but the other just hid back under his arm and said nothing.   
  
I'm going now! Yami heard Seto announce.  
  
Ok, take your time! Yugi called back.  
  
Yami felt himself frown slightly, his heart clenching with guilt. Guilt that, this time didn't come from one of Yugi's looks, but from Seto's. The demon had seen it, though he wasn't sure if Seto knew he had shown it. But there had been hurt in the brunette's pretty blue eyes, and Yami knew he had caused it. Damn you, God. He really must be in love with Seto to actually not want to hurt him. With a deep troubled sigh, Yami closed his eyes and tried to will away the headache from his hangover.   
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


The night was dark and clear, stars twinkling in the sky like the eyes of angels watching the earth below. Or at least, that's what came to Seto's mind as he stood there outside of the house of Joey Wheeler. He was currently leaning against the wall, listening to the music coming from inside and debating on whether he should knock or just go back home and claim he had gone to the party. Although, Yugi would probably know he didn't go if he did that. Then the angel would be upset with him. Not that he actually cared about another persons feelings.   
  
Ok, maybe he did. The brunette sighed and wondered how the hell he had changed so much in so little time. And without his consent. Damn him.   
  
Well, there were three possible outcomes for this night. He could knock and the door would open and everyone would see it was him and close the door in his face. He could forget it and just deal with Yugi's disappointment. Or he could knock and the door opens to reveal everyone with bats who would then beat him up and leave him on the ground to die.   
  
Raising his fist before he could catch himself and further debate this issue, Seto knocked on the door...rather softly he should note. Yet somehow, above all the noise inside, someone must have heard his knock because the door opened to send a wave of warm air into the CEO's face. Blinking, Seto's blue eyes met the anxious eyes of boy about a head shorter then him with wild raven hair.  
  
Mokuba choked out, mouth hung slightly in shock at seeing his big brother.  
  
Seto shifted slightly and warily glanced behind his younger sibling in search of the pitchforks and torches before returning to the shocked boy,   
  
Mokuba stared at him for a bit longer, mouth still hanging wide open. No mad mob with pitchforks came running out either. However, the younger boy did reach out and poke Seto's chest a few times to see if the brunette was real.  
  
You know, it's not consider polite for the guest to be kept waiting out in the -22 degree weather, Seto stated, a wind blowing their hair about as if to emphasize the point.   
  
Hnh? Oh! Sorry...please come in, Mokuba stepped back and motioned for Seto to come in to the warm house.  
  
Seeing as no mad mob's were going to come at him, Seto decided it was to late to turn back and willingly walked into what he mentally referred to as the spider's web. Mokuba closed the door behind him, sealing off the cold air and his only escape to safety. The two boys stood there in the hall for a few awkward minutes, glancing at one another every now and then.   
  
*sigh* So, are we gonna stand here all night? Seto asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Mokuba jumped slightly and smiled, You're right. Come on, the party's in the living room. Mind you, feel free to break anything or eat anything since its Joey's house.  
  
This actually brought a chuckle from the older boy, Yeah, I suppose if we don't break the stuff first, Wheeler will later on.  
  
For that one second where both of them smiled, Seto felt like it was old times again. Then Mokuba started down the hall to the living room and he decided to follow anyway. It was actually rather surprising to see such a tamed party in the house of one of the most reckless guys Seto had ever known. There wasn't a lot of people crammed together drinking beer and breaking stuff. The loud music was all Christmas tunes and it wasn't as loud as Seto had initially thought. The living room itself was in order, nicely decorated for the season with a tree against the wall that had presents tucked under it. There really was no dancing, everyone was sitting around the fireplace and on the couch talking and joking. For once, Seto was truly beyond words.   
  
From what he could see, the usual gang was all there. Honda, Otogi, and Joey were sitting on the couch talking and joking about stuff. Ryou and Malik were playing a game of Chess while there twin brothers, Bakura and Marik, sat betting on the winner. Isis, Serenity, and Tea were making popcorn strings to hang on the tree, and Mai was counting out how many of the presents under the tree were hers. Noah was also there, much to Seto's greatest shock, busy watching a dueling tournament on the TV. An extra soda and a plate with some pretzels next to him told Seto that Mokuba had also been watching the tournament before he had arrived.   
  
Hey guys, guess what!? Mokuba announced, successfully obtaining everyone's attention.  
  
Seto felt his cheeks redden slightly as all eyes fell on him.  
  
K-Kaiba? You actually came!! Ryou spoke up with happy smile.  
  
Well, it's about time you showed up! Joey practically shouted and jumped to his feet, walking over to point accusingly at him with a glare, We've been waiting all night! Now we can finally eat!  
  
Joey, honestly! Is food all you can think about? Mai asked, finally turning from the presents.  
  
Of course! Food and women, Honda pointed out, yelping when he got hit on the head with Mai's purse.  
  
That's what you get for being a smart ass, Otogi chided the brunette, receiving a glare in return.  
  
Seto smirked, feeling more at ease as everyone went about acting like normal, The baka inu here isn't capable of handling more then one thought at a time, Mai.  
  
Just like always, he received a glare and a huge rant from Joey for that comment.  
  
Calm down, Wheeler! Can't you see Ryou here is trying to concentrate so he can win!? Bakura yelled at the fuming blonde.  
  
Shut up, Kura, the only reason you want Ryou to win is because you'll owe me five hundred dollars if he loses, Marik pointed out, snickering at the glare he got from the white haired young man.   
  
I'll go set the table! Serenity offered sweetly and stood up, sending Seto one of her kind smiles.  
  
Again he felt his face redden and mentally cursed Yugi and Yami for softening him up without asking first. But he smiled back at her for the hell of it, successfully shutting Joey up from the mere shock of seeing him actually smile.   
  
Well, let's eat! Joey announced and pumped a fist in the air, his enthusiasm well matched by everyone else's.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


Yugi whispered into his dark's ear and poked him.  
  
Yami glanced out from under his arm at his light, frowning at the knowing look from the other,   
  
I know you better. I can see right through you... Yugi continued to whisper.  
  
Yami frowned a bit more, Yugi, your creeping me out using that tone of voice.  
  
You think Seto will be ok? Yugi asked, using his normal tone.  
  
He'll be fine. He can take care of himself, Yami stated dully.  
  
Tomorrow is our last day, Yugi pointed out, snuggling against the demon.  
  
  
  
Yugi smiled that knowing smile and poked Yami's cheek, You gonna tell him you love him?  
  
Yami sat straight up at that remark and scowled down at the angel, No! Because I don't!  
  
  
  
  
  
But Yami you-  
  
Absolutely not!  
  
Yugi crossed his arms and fixed Yami with an accusing pout. Yami turned and countered the pout with a glare. Pout. Glare. Pout. Glare. Pout. Glare. Pout. Glare. Puppy-eye. Frown. Puppy-eye and Pout. Grimace.  
  
Yami pounded a fist into the couch, Look! I DO LOVE Set-I-er-I mean I don't love him. Don't! I said don't! Quit looking at me like that! I said don't!!   
  
But Yugi had heard the slip and was now beaming up at his dark, nuzzling his arm, This is great! Now I have you and Seto!!  
  
I said don't!! Yami insisted, pouting cause he knew he'd lost.   
  
Somewhere up in Heaven, God was laughing his ass off at the demon right now...  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: ^^' Chapter six, done. And relatively long compared to most of my stories. Now, straight to typing chapter seven! Oh, and, I'd like everyone to read something...  
  
Kumoko Himura:  
  
Even though I really don't like yaoi, this is pretty awesome! I hope you finish this before Christmas because it only 6 days till Christmas. I realy like this story...if you took out yaoi and made it a friendship thing...oh never mind, I'm like Tea. I make friendship speeches...that's why I don't have friends...Damn it you, TEA! You cursed me when I hit you with that dumb christmas ornament!  
~Kumoko Himura~  
*end transmission*  
  
Animefan: This, People!!!...is a proper respectful person! She doesn't like yaoi, but unlike other yaoi-dislikers, she doesn't flame me or tell me I'm a fagot and stuff. Kumoko, I bow to you! You have my respect and favor, for not only do you curse Tea Gardener but you are responsible and mature enough not to flame me for my tastes. I shall make doubly sure to finish this story before Christmas. ^^ Let's all give Kumoko a thumbs up or pat on the head! (gives Kumoko a thumbs up)  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor do I eat ham. I don't own them, Sam I am. =P (my sister is watching the Grinch movie with Jim Carrey)  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, I lied. In this chapter you'll learn what Seto and Mokuba's argument had been about. K? Sorry. ^^ And all right! Lots of pats on the backs for Kumoko! Anywho...second to last chapter people! It draws near... O.o  
  
Answers to reviews...  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - *giggles insanely* I honestly don't see Mokuba with anyone, cept Noah. Otherwise he's to young. Joey is cute though. (glomps her Joey-kun) I used to hate yaoi, couldn't stand it. Then I read a really good love story between Yugi and Seto unknowingly, the author was Emerald_Star, and BOOM! I was crazy for the pairing. Then Yami came into the picture and now I love yaoi. In fact, I'm constantly pairing all my favorite characters together. =P I can't stand straight pairings anymore, they are just too...cliche. And yes, Yugi is VERY good at persuading. Seto didn't have a chance against Yugi. So, off to the party, our pretty brunette! ^^  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - Gah!!! (reads over her idea for the ending) I hope this will be a good ending! 9__9 Don't hate me though, I'll try and make it the best I can. ^^'  
  
Dream-Chaser668 - Thank you, Dreamy! Here's the next chapter. And tomorrow will have the update of the last chapter. ^^  
  
Cherri - Actually, I know it was fast. lol. I've only got tomorrow before I'm dragged away from the computer. (clings to the comp) Nooo!! They'll never take me!!!  
  


##############################################################################  


  
Chapter Seven_Christmas Eve  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_I was scared at first. Really scared, mostly of what they were planning to do to me. Why else would Mokuba want me to come over? But, things turned out all right. We spent the whole night talking, eating, watching the silly duelist tournament, laughing our asses off as Joey made an ass of himself as usual, and best of all...no one brought up the fight between my little brother and I. Of course, the next morning was Christmas Eve and the subject was bound to pop up anyway.  
  
_So, do you have a boyfriend yet, Kaiba? Joey asked curiously.  
  
They were all sitting around the living room that morning watching Christmas shows and relaxing after a rather eventful breakfast. So of course the inu would have to bring that up.  
  
Seto felt his cheeks redden and he glanced down at the cup of hot chocolate in his hands, Um, well...I really don't know. I guess you would call them my boyfriends.  
  
Boy...friends? You mean more then one?? Bakura asked curiously, then smirked, Kaiibbaaa sa playyaaa!  
  
Don't do that again, Kura. That was just scary, Marik asked of his friend.  
  
Well, no. I'm not a player, Seto objected, blushing slightly, You see, they're lovers and I almost ran them over cause they were crossing the road during a green light. I took them in and healed the wound they'd gotten...and now, I don't know...I do know, that I love them though. Both of them. Even if one's a total angel and the other's a sadistic demon.  
  
You...love them? Mokuba asked, the tone of his voice rather neutral.  
  
Seto felt a knot of worry tighten in him. Great, was this going to start everything up again?  
  
Well, I think that's cool. I know we weren't real nice to you when the subject of you being...gay...came up, but I for one know that after a lot of thought its become cool with me, Honda piped up and sent the brunette a thumbs up.  
  
Hee hee hee, we're all a little gay deep down, Marik spoke with a rather creepy hushed voice, sending everyone in the room a weird look.  
  
Do that again, Marik, and I'll make sure to tell mother about you-know-what under your bed, Isis threatened him.  
  
Marik glared at her, You wouldn't dare!!  
  
Please stop that conversation right there. I don't want to know what the you-know-what is, Mai sighed and sipped some of her coffee.   
  
Seto noticed that neither Noah or Otogi had said anything since the conversation of crushes and lovers had started up. Actually, Otogi had left the room and Noah was staring intently at Mokuba, as if trying to catch the boy's gaze. Speaking of Mokuba, Seto hesitantly looked at his younger sibling who was busy studying a hair in his orange juice.  
  
Well, I don't really care. It just means that there's at least one guy here that I can trust not to peep while I'm dressing or taking a shower, Tea spoke up and glared specifically at Honda, Joey, and Marik.  
  
All three mentioned boys nervously laughed and avoided her eye contact.  
  
Seto asked, placing one hand on the other boy's shoulder.  
  
Mokuba jumped slightly and shook, his hair falling to cover his eyes. I'm...so sorry, niisama! I was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you. There's nothing wrong with you being gay, there never was. If there was anything wrong, it was in me for not accepting what you were and being happy that you'd open up and tell me!   
  
Seto sighed and set his cup aside, pulling his little brother into a hug, It's ok. I shouldn't have yelled at you and called you...those things. I'm sorry for leaving and avoiding you this whole year. I guess I'm at fault to, I became a real ass...and totally forgot what the important things in life were.   
  
Everyone had stopped talking and were watching, the girls all going awe like girls always tend to do during sappy moments.   
  
Mokuba asked, and looked up at his brother while holding out his pinky.  
  
Seto smiled and hooked his pinky with Mokuba's, Truce. You know, no matter how many fights we could get into we'll always be brothers.  
  
Yeah, it wouldn't be normal if we didn't fight. Why, people would start talking! Mokuba joked and wipped away a few tears.  
  
Great! Now Mokuba and I have something we want to tell everyone! Noah finally spoke up and went over to sit next to the raven haired boy, throwing an arm around him. We're married!  
  
  
  
Mokuba and Noah both stared down at everyone, who had fallen on their faces on the floor in shock.  
  
Well...that was......unexpected, Malik muffled, face full of carpet.  
  
Good for you two! You should have invited us though, Ryou cheerfully smiled, sitting up.  
  
Isn't this wonderful!! All of us back together! Just like friends should be! But you should have told us you were getting married!! What kind of marriage can there be without your friends and family there with you?? Tea piped up, doing her best to be happy for them.  
  
Seto crawled back up on the couch and straightened his hair, then grabbed Noah by the scruff of the neck, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'RE MARRIED!?!?! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO MARRY MY LITTLE BROTHER!!  
  
Mokuba laughed and scratched his cheek nervously, Wow...I never thought I'd see the day when my brother would actually by a big brother and strangle whoever I'm dating.  
  
Gah!! Yeah, real great, Mokuba! Can you tell him...I can't breathe! Noah gasped, struggling to free the grip of the brunette who was now choking him.  
  
So, I guess you can't really hate your brother anymore for being gay...cause your gay too, Serenity stated the obvious, smiling nervously as Joey and Honda pulled an overprotective Seto off of Noah.   
  
Yeah, it was three months ago when I realized that my feelings for Noah were love. And that he felt the same way to. I guess, it was then I realized the mistake I made. I'm really sorry Seto, Mokuba apologized again.  
  
Seto calmed down and fixed Mokuba with a small smile, sending accusing glares at Noah every now and then, Well, that's cool kid. But you shouldn't of had a secret marriage. You should have told us, specially me! I would have wanted to be there to see you.  
  
Yeah, well. I figured you hated me too much that you wouldn't forgive me.  
  
Both boys were silent again, sharing a smile between each other while Noah gasped for much needed precious air between them and Joey and Honda wondered if it was safe to release their hold on the CEO. Just then Otogi walked in with some popcorn.  
  
So, I take it you finally told them, He said after spotting poor Noah and the restrained Seto.  
  
What do you mean? YOU MEAN YOU KNEW!! Everyone shouted accusingly at him.  
  
Otogi broke into a nervous sweat, Eh heh. Well, Mokuba had to confide in someone.  
  
Otogi's gay too, Noah snickered, causing more shocked looks.  
  
Damn! Is everyone gay now?? Joey asked, looking around curiously and a bit suspiciously.  
  
Of course, Wheeler, it's all the rage, Bakura smiled and batted his eyelashes, successfully earning a creeped out look from the blonde.  
  
A little ticked at having his secret out in the open, Otogi sat back down on the couch, Well. It doesn't matter. Christmas is about spending time with loved ones, right? Well, here we all are.  
  
Seto had gone quiet now. Otogi was right, that's what this whole silly holiday was about. Love, friendship, goodwill, being with your family, and forgiving others. But, he wasn't there with loved ones. Yugi and Yami were alone together at his apartment, and though he was happy to be with all his old friends again...he really wanted to be there with them.   
  
Mokuba asked as his big brother stood up and grabbed his coat.  
  
Seto turned and smiled warmly at his little bro, Sorry kid. It's been great spending time with you and even more knowing that the past is the past. But there are a few things I still have to do, and two people I really want to go be with.  
  
Mokuba nodded understandingly and stood up, following Seto to the door after he said his goodbyes, I'm really happy to, Seto. I mean, I don't want you to spend weeks here. I'm an adult now and can survive on my own. But it's still great, just knowing you still love me.   
  
Seto nodded, the strange feeling that something big was going to happen tomorrow popping up again, Yeah. I do love you, kid. Always will. Merry Christmas.  
  
I love you too! Merry Christmas!! Mokuba cheered and hugged him.  
  
Seto smiled and kissed Mokuba on the forehead, returning the hug. Then he yelled back towards the living room, YOU'D BETTER TAKE DAMN GOOD CARE OF MOKUBA!! YOU HERE ME NOAH??  
  
YES SIR!!!  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


Seto smiled when a boy with multicolored hair and a huge smile tackled him. He was glad to be back, really, and it was nice to feel Yugi's warm body again.  
  
So! You were gone all night and this morning! Did you enjoy yourself? Yugi asked him.  
  
No! Wheeler wouldn't shut up for five seconds and someone should have warned me about Honda's snoring problem. And to make things worse, my little brother's gone and married our stepbrother!! Seto snapped, faking irritation.  
  
Yugi frowned, Oh. I'm sorry...  
  
I'm just joking, Yugi. Yes, I enjoyed myself.  
  
Great!! Want some eggnog? I bought the nonalcoholic type this time.  
  
Seto smiled lightly as Yugi let go and bounced off to the kitchen to prepare drinks. He removed his coat and hung it on the peg, his heart racing with the knowledge of what he was going to do. He had thought about this the whole way home in the car and had made the final decision as he stepped off the elevator onto the thirtieth floor. He just had to know, tonight. Seto wasn't sure why, but the feeling that he wouldn't have tomorrow to chance this was strong in him. It would mean, of course, throwing away his pride, but he had long since lost that once cold pride he had had before that night he ran the two spirits over.  
  
Here you go, Kaiba-kun, Yugi piped up from behind the brooding CEO.  
  
Ah! Oh...thanks Yugi. And you can just call me Seto, Seto said and accepted the eggnog, drinking it all down in one nervous gulp.  
  
Yugi asked, shocked.  
  
Seto smiled and bent down, tipping Yugi's chin up and kissing him longingly on the lips. When they finally parted, neither could stop smiling and Yugi had turned a very bright red.  
  
Yami's still in the living room...right? Seto asked and gave Yugi his empty cup, heading for the living room.  
  
Yugi watched him go with a blush, Wow. He really must have had a great time!  
  
Seto walked into the living room and quickly forced an emotionless expression on his face, finding Yami sitting on the couch wearing a Santa Claus hat and not looking happy about it. He flopped down on the couch and rested a leg on top of the other, then set about staring at the demon with a taunting smirk crossing his features.   
  
Yami turned to stare irritably at him, Don't even think about it. Not ONE word.  
  
Oh no...I wouldn't dream of it... Seto assured him, then added,   
  
That earned him a glare. However, Seto just mentally chuckled and scooted a bit closer to Yami. Seeing this, Yami scooted away and glared at him suspiciously.  
  
What do you want? He asked.  
  
Seto just smiled innocently and scooted closer again,   
  
Don't give me that crap, now what do you want? Yami insisted, scooting away and finding the back of the chair at the end.   
  
Seto smiled seductively this time and scooted over, successfully ridding any space between them, Well, I want a new watch, He leaned forward and placed one arm on the armchair to prop him up, and...a kiss.  
  
He grabbed Yami's shoulders and pinned him under him, claiming the demon's lips roughly. Yami's eyes widened at this assault and he growled, shoving Seto off of him and onto the floor where the brunette hit his shoulder hard on the coffee table.  
  
Seto sat up and clutched the bruised spot, head tipped down so his bangs hid his eyes. So, this was what rejection felt like? Wow...it was the first time he'd ever felt it. It made him...want to cry almost. He wasn't surprised though. Just cause he had Yugi doesn't mean he could have Yami too.   
  
A hand reached out and touched his injured arm gently while the other lifted his chin up. Seto was expecting Yugi to be smiling gently down at him, but it wasn't. It was Yami.  
  
I believe, He started authoritatively, that Yugi informed you of the fact that I hate being on the bottom.   
  
Seto blushed and went to say something, but Yami silenced him with a kiss. Both toppled to the floor where Yami continued to gently kiss him and Seto wrapped his arms around the demon's neck with a content sigh. He could deal with playing uke for Yami's sake...since he'd get a chance to be seme with Yugi.   
  
Yugi walked into the living room as they were kissing and paused, feeling a flash of deja vu. He quickly checked the eggnog carton, making double sure it said nonalcoholic. Happily sure that it wasn't eggnog causing this fluffy moment between his two seme's, Yugi quietly walked over and sat on the armchair near the couch to watch happily. Of course, it wasn't long before the kisses were more heated...and the clothes were scattering.  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Sorry, people. That's as close to a lemon as you're gonna get. You can just imagine the rest of how Seto-chan and the two spirits spend their Christmas Eve night. ^.~ Well, the next chapter is the last. Nooo! But yes, all good things must come to an end. You now know about Mokuba and the fight, how Seto slowly went from a dick head to a sweetheart, how Yami finally fell in love with him, and next chapter we'll finally figure out Seto's...fate... ^^  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  



	8. Christmas Morning

Disclaimer: Thistlehair the Christmas Bear says I don't own Yugioh, so I guesses I don't own it. ^.^  
  
AnimeFan: Yes, this is it everyone. The last chapter. This chapter...contains character death, and some angst. So keep that in mind. However, I promise this chapter will be a good one like the others and will bring an honorable end to my story. Which is strange, because I'm never really good at beginnings and conclusions. I don't know how to end my stories. But this story I know how to end. I've been discussing it with my little sis. ^-^  
  
Answers to Reviews...  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - Yay, I really did hate it. It was that story that changed things, in more then one way. After reading Emerald_Star, Solitaire and Xphne, and Amethyst Sin and Yami Phiona I decided to join FF.net and post stories myself. I had always imagined this stuff in my head, but now I write it for everyone. I owe them so much. ^_^ I've also succeeded in converting my little sister. She likes the idea of Yami/Seto. lol.  
  
Desidera - I'm really glad you think the last two chapters are good. I was kinda nervous about them. heh. I'm sorry this is the end to, but we knew this day would come. *giggles*  
  
SoulSister - I'm glad! I was worried about chapters 6 and 7. That they may be to sappy or that I may have ruined it by screwing up the personalities to an unbelievable way. But I'm happy I didn't. Thanks for telling me you liked them.   
  
Dagger5 - *hands you a tissue* It'll be all right. Trust me. Everything will turn out fine. ^^ I'm happy you liked Bakura's line, and that I made Mokuba gay. That was actually a last minute add in but it worked wonders, I think. ^_^  
  


##############################################################################  


  
Chapter Eight_Christmas Morning  
  
--  
---  
--  
  
_Well, this is it. The end of my story, or at least, the story of my life. But there is always life after death I suppose. Course, that's another story. I was really happy when Yami turned out to love me back, and I really enjoyed myself that night. I still don't understand why Yami had a fetish for tying me up AND covering me in eggnog. Yugi told me he had a bondage fetish, so I guess that would answer my question. But the eggnog? Oh well, I didn't complain...  
  
_Seto wasn't sure when the clothes had started flying or how the three of them managed to get from his living room to the bedroom the other night, but he really didn't care. Nothing could ruin his mood now. He was warm, loved, and sated...always a good combination. Of course, something that morning didn't feel right. It was Christmas Day and he was snuggled under his blankets with his eyes shut, not really interested in waking up. If he woke up, he'd have to get out of bed. He didn't want to do that. Course, that might mean some food and cuddling on the couch. But it was cold outside of his covers.  
  
Stubbornly deciding he wasn't going to get out of bed, Seto reached out for Yami or Yugi with every intention of snuggling closer. Blue eyes flew open when he felt an empty bed instead of a warm body. Seto looked around to confirm that yes, neither Yami nor Yugi were in bed. Sitting up, he started wondering if last night had been nothing more then a dream. Cold air hit his naked body and Seto looked down and saw the mess he was in. Ok, last night couldn't have been a dream. He never slept naked.  
  
Reluctantly getting out of bed, Seto headed to the bathroom to clean up. The whole time he did this he started wondering to himself. Where was Yami? Yugi? Had the whole thing been just a dream? Everything? Did he ever really run the two spirits over, or visited his little brother? Was today really Christmas morning...or the day after that stupid meeting in downtown Tokyo? Drying off and changing into some clothes, Seto left his bedroom and entered...a completely plain ordinary living room. The trimmings, the tree, everything was gone. Neither Yami nor Yugi's clothes could be found and there wasn't a carton of eggnog to be seen in his refrigerator.   
  
It all looked, like non of it had ever happened. The message machine was blinking, and Seto pressed the button to here it...  
  
Beep...  
  
Hello? Niisama, it's me...Mokuba. Look, I know we had a really bad fight and all but Christmas is only a few days away and I really don't want to celebrate Christmas without you. Joey is going to through a party tonight, and it would mean a lot if you would come. We all really miss you, specially me. Please come! Still love you...bye...  
  
Beep...  
  
Hadn't that been the message Yugi relayed to him just the other night ago? Did Yugi forget to erase it? Or maybe it really had all been just a dream. Seto felt a hard lump in his throat and swallowed, looking around him for a calendar. He couldn't find one though...talk about inconvenience. He thought he had one to keep track of meetings and important notices! There was a calendar downstairs though, maybe he'd go down and check it.   
  
Deciding to do so, Seto went to the peg to grab his coat. He took it and put it on, freezing on the spot. There, in the pocket of his coat, were the gloves Yugi had given him. And hanging on the peg under his coat was the damn scarf that had saved his life. Was this proof...that it hadn't been a dream? Or had he bought these himself? No, it hadn't been a dream. Seto was sure of it the moment he saw the pair of old bloody bandages set on the table next to the lamp and his computer.   
  
So...then where was Yugi and Yami? Why did everything look like nothing had happened!? Seto quickly left his apartment, not even bothering to lock the door behind him, and rushed to the elevator. Maybe Yugi and Yami had put the decorations away and were downstairs, giggling at the joke they were playing on him. Yeah, that was it. They were just playing a Christmas joke on him.  
  
But when Seto stepped out of the elevator on ground floor and saw that the place was practically empty, his heart sunk and the hope of this being a joke vanished. Then, Seto suddenly remembered something Yugi had told him the very first night they had spent at his place. About the Christmas Angel thing, hadn't Yugi said that he and his dark only had till Christmas morning?   
  
Breaking into a run, Seto left the building and rushed out into the sunny day, stopping and looking to the sky. He prayed that they had just left and he might still see them flying away, but the sky was clear. It was a beautiful Christmas morning, everything shimmering...including the tears in his eyes. Seto fell down on his knees, still staring up at the sky.  
  
Again he felt anger wash over him and he scowled hatefully up to the heavens, I hate you. I HATE YOU! You send them to melt my heart, then you take them away from me!! Bring them back!!! DAMN YOU, GOD! YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING HYPOCRITE!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a loud car horn sounded and Seto looked to his side, realizing he was kneeling in the middle of the street and a large Truck carrying tree's for the lumber mill was skidding right at him.  
  
Oh you have got to be kidding me, Seto sighed and watched as it toppled over and came crashing towards him.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


They doctor said he died on impact, Mokuba repeated to the others as they all stood and watched the coffin lowered into its grave.  
  
Well, at least he went without pain, Joey stated positively, his voice shaking slightly. He had really liked Kaiba, just never admitted it out load. Now he'd never hear the brunette call him a stupid inu again.  
  
He's in a better place now, Noah assured his koi, hugging Mokuba close to him for comfort.  
  
Yeah, lucky dog, Honda put in and tipped his hat, Well, I've gotta get going. Coming Otogi?  
  
Otogi glanced at his boyfriend and nodded, Yeah. Besides, it's not really goodbye.  
  
Yeah, just a see you later, Kaiba, Tea agreed and turned to leave as well.  
  
Mokuba smiled and wiped a few tears away, Yeah, I'm just glad I got to know my brother loves me. I'll see you later, niisama. Don't have to much fun before we come and join you.  
  
All the others agreed and said their goodbyes for now, turning and leaving with smiles on their faces. It was true, this wasn't the last time they'd see him. Joey would hear Kaiba call him a stupid dog again, Mokuba would get another hug, Noah would be strangled once more, and the rest would have to deal with Kaiba's stubborn ass one day. Just not today.  
  


*~~~~&~~~~*  
  


An angel quickly flew through the cloudy grounds, apologizing every time he nearly ran someone over but never slowing down. His darker lover followed close behind, shouting at him to slow down.  
  
But Iwaku! We can't!!! Seto should be here by now and I want to be there to greet him, Yurushi yelled back at the demon.  
  
Iwaku yelped as he nearly lost a wing to a cloudy tree and sped up a little faster, Trust me, our ice prince isn't going anywhere. He's new here, so he doesn't know how to get to the Crystal Realm where Kurisumasu is!  
  
Yurushi still refused to slow down until they were finally at the Pearl Gates where all new souls came to heaven. Both of them slowed down and landed gently on the marble ground, then the little angel rushed over to one of the gate keepers who was checking names off a list.  
  
Excuse me, sir! Has there been any new arrivals today? Yurushi asked.  
  
The guardian looked down and smiled, Only one...and he's something. A four winged angel with the temper to put any demon to shame. He's over there being restrained by a couple of the other guardians.  
  
Being restrained? Yurushi exchanged a glance with his dark and both boys went over to were the guardian angel had pointed to.  
  
And there he was, Seto Kaiba himself dressed in leather pants, a white turtleneck sweater, and sporting four gorgeous pearl white wings, currently yelling and waving his fists looking thoroughly pissed about something.   
  
Yurushi cheered and rushed over to glomp Seto around the waist.  
  
The brunette blinked surprisingly down at the smaller boy then smiled, hugging him closer as if he let go the other would disappear.  
  
Yugi! God, I'm so happy to see you! I thought I'd never get to hear your voice again.  
  
Yurushi giggled and pulled away, kissing his seme happily on the lips, My real name is Yurushi.  
  
Seto smiled and hugged him again, then spotted Iwaku and nodded,   
  
Actually, it's Iwaku now, Iwaku nodded back, then walked over to join in on the happy reunion.  
  
Well, then you two should know that my real spirit name is Kitai, Seto replied, kissing Yugi and Yami happily.  
  
Hope...hmm, fits you perfectly, Iwaku mused and kissed him back.  
  
We're here to take you to meet Kurisumasu, Yurushi explained, not minded at all that he was crushed between the two boys.  
  
But first, we want to show you our bedroom, Iwaku smirked, creeping an arm up Kitai's shirt.  
  
Fine with me, Seto, now Kitai, smiled with a blush. Then he pulled away from the hug and scowled, But first I want to speak with God!  
  
Yurushi asked, thinking this was sort of odd.  
  
Because!! My death was to damn cliché!! I want to give him a piece of my mind, how dare God kill me like that! He could have at least been a bit more original!! But nooo, it had to be death by car accident! Really! I have never been so insulted in my life or afterlife-  
  
Yurushi and Iwaku giggled nervously as Kitai continued ranting about his, as he put it, to cliché death.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Ahahahahaha!! Seto's gonna cuss God out for killing him so clichely. (laughs her ass off) So, what do you people think? Good ending for the story??? Merry Christmas everyone and may your deaths be more original!! ~^________^~  
  
P.S. And yes, I put a little Honda/Otogi into it. They got together Christmas Eve after Otogi's secret was revealed and Honda realized he had a chance with Otogi after all. Since he had a secret crush on him that nobody knew about. And the meeting Seto was coming from in his car when he ran Yami and Yugi over was a meeting in downtown Tokyo. That's why he had to take a car. ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
